


Scrooge and Buddy

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [9]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Awkward Conversations, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Blushing, Broken Bones, Candy, Caring, Conversations, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Friendship, Healing, Historical Inaccuracy, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Oblivious, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Swearing, Talking, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Touching, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Buddy meets Scrooge McDuck.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Scrooge and Buddy

The last time that Scrooge McDuck remembered was how golden the flames looked. When he woke up, there was yellow. A yellow, sweet smelling, overly friendly, dog sleeping in a nearby bed. Scrooge looked around, he was on a farm in a cabin in a bed with a broken leg... A bunch of wrappings wrapped around his leg and he couldn't move or feel it. McDuck pondered how his leg broke, he didn't remember breaking it. The doggy rolled over, displaying a 3 smile and black, part circle, eyes like those cartoons do. The blonde man yawned a greeting, "Howdy Mr. Man. How did you dream?"

The Duck scoffed, "Don't remember and My name is Scrooge McDuck, Not Mr. Man." The canine sat up and looked to the duck. The doggie puzzled, "I think I've heard of you..." The birdie laid there, pondering if God had punished him with this idiot. While it is true that I, The Author, wish to pass my judgment on fictional characters and Buddy is a complete moron, it doesn't mean I intend to do that yet... Yet. The bird tried to get up to find a tray of cookies in front of him. "Cookies for breakfast?" The pup offered. The older man spat, "What's your full name, "fair" gent?" 

It wasn't too paranoid to assume that a random stranger who seemed too kind was a fairy creature. Smells like sugar and candy all the time, pretty, and too nice? Clearly the work of fair folk!! Buddy, however, wasn't a fairy, he answered quickly, "I'm Buddy Pal Friendly." There was silence for a second. The old duck huffed and puffed, "That's not a real name!" The buff man cocked his head in joyful wonder at the small duck. The adventurer pressed a iron horse shoe into him. It did nothing. The explorer steamed, "Your name is basically Friend Friend Friendly! That's like Moon Moon Moon being a name. Who FUCK names their kid that?!" Cough cough Drake Mallard is the duck version of Moon Moon cough! Anyways... I did you McFUCK!

Buddy the Friend to Everyone giggled, "Okay, Mr. Ducky. Do you wanna a cookie?" Scrooge McDucky took a cookie angrily. The puppy dog smiled at this, eating his own cookie. Oh yeah, I thought up this but I couldn't think a good way of bringing it up. Fun Fact, Dogs can't eat chocolate because it's too sweet but since Dogs are carnivorous and Buddy is made of candy. Those two things make it so Buddy is 100% immune to chocolate poisoning. Friendly patted his guest, assuming that most non mammals are going to dislike licks or cuddles or hugs or general, touch heavy, displays of affection. 

The shorter man grumbled, "Let me go, I can fend for myself." The taller man just stared with confusion. The ducky yelled, "Listen giant, I don't intend to be baked into a bread after you fatten me up!" The giant gently touched the side of his face to feel his cheek feathers. Mostly he got his paw grabbed by the wrist. The large, candy, dog grabbed the the short duck by the wrist back. His tail wagged hard. Scrooge turned his head away from the tail, deciding to not watch this. He gruffed to the hound, "Please don't hold my hand." The hound frowned and let go of his hand. Somehow that hurt. 

Buddy asked, "Does your leg still hurt?" Scrooge McDuck sighed, "No, now let me go." The beefy man checked his leg, to make sure it's not still broken. Scrooge had lied so he could leave. The softie gently set the limb back in place, worried if he had done something bad. The angry, tiny, duckie crossed his arms and boiled to himself. Buddy Pal Friendly pointed out, "Sorry, if I can't pick up your leg then you can't walk." The birdie thought for a second. The older man coughed, "I need water. Can you get me some?" The younger man hopped to the request, calling back, "Don't leave. I think I know where some not sugar water is." 

Despite trying to walk around being a terrible idea, he was a gold miner in the middle of the gold rush. There wasn't too much that was going to stop him. Greed does that, I guess. 

Scrooge tried to get out of bed, figuring he could just tough out the pain. That guess in this particular case, was incorrect. He was on the floor when a friendly face returned. The yellow canine picked up his friend and put him back in bed, noting, "I'm not tryin' to force you to stay. I just want you to be safe." The old bird smiled at the taller mammal, putting his hand on his thigh. Thinking that there was a better way to get the stranger's trust. The stranger already trusted him, blushing at the touch. "Mr. McDuck," Buddy warbled with baffled, "You are touching very close." The duck rubbed his leg and attempted a little flirting, "I assure you I am very capable of moving on my own."

The dog smiled and asked, "Can we hold hands and snuggle?" The bird shaked his head. Buddy whimpered, "You don't wanna hug?" The duck shaked his head at that. The black eyed man whined to himself. The hand removed from the thigh. Buddy moved up his paw to touch him. Scrooge moved away. They both breathed out to themselves for very different reasons. Yet the same reason. 

The End.


End file.
